1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of communications. More specifically, one embodiment of the invention relates to a system and method for providing a personalized, social networking environment for viewers as well as providing more accurate and immediate viewer feedback to content providers.
2. General Background
Television is used to deliver programming to viewers. In order to watch a program together, viewers typically are required to be at the same physical location. As a result, when friends are unable to congregate, the viewer may experience less enjoyment when watching the program.
Furthermore, for televised programming directed to a certain genre, such as a sporting event for example, content providers normally position many television cameras in close proximity to the field or court in order to best capture all of the action for the event. Yet, despite having uninterrupted and non-obstructed views when watching television, in many cases, viewers would rather attend the sporting event in person. One reason is that, in many cases, the viewer is unable to experience the excitement and energy provided by a crowd or a group of friends.
A system is needed to address these issues and provide a viewing experience that simulates a virtual “viewing room” for those interested in viewing the same content.